Shake It Up
by Green Verde
Summary: Companion piece to Onderon Needs You; can standalone. A lost chapter, if you will. Almost a oneshot. The title will make sense soon. It does not now. Lux is in his room, not mingling with drinking rebels. Ahsoka decides to go talk to keep him company. Anakin's concerned. Rated T for drinking and ambiguous dialogue. Obiwan drinks.


As with my other story, George Lucas & Lucasfilm owns the universe and characters.

This is a companion oneshot to Onderon Needs You that can stand on its own. I'm pretty much writing this and going with it. Most of this is Ahsoka and Lux. Enjoy!

* * *

"Ahhh. What a day!" Lux was satisfied with himself. They all were. Everyone else got together to eat, drink, and let loose after a long day. Nothing out of the ordinary, no craziness. Today went well for everybody except for the tyrant and his broken down droids.

Lux sat in his own private room, relaxed and content.

Ahsoka Tano, precocious padawan and rebel favorite, entered the room.

_"Hey there Bonteri. This room is nice, huh?"_

_"Yep. This is really neat. I like this, but I'm not going to get too used to this."_

_"Still, it's your own room! Impressive." _

_"Thanks."_

_"I know it's a tad elitist, but it's a deserved leadership perk. To think, before, you were bunking in the big space with just about everyone else! I'm always around my master, but even as a padawan I have my own room at the temple. Across from Anakin's."_

Lux insisted on this room instead of anything nicer due to his new minimalist ethos. The room also doubled as a storage room full of boxes full of general miscellany too unimportant for anyone acting as quartermaster to care about.

_"We'd better be careful."_

_"Yeah, Lux? How so?"_

Lux gestured to the boxes in the room he likes so much: _"We don't become hoarders."_

The two shared a laugh.

_"Ah, very true. Master Skywalker once told me that organization is highly overrated."_

_"I still believe in it."_

Ahsoka took a look around. "_I can tell. My master is impulsive and reckless, so organization seems meaningless and_ impossible _to him anyway_."

Lux stepped closer to the togruta. _"Somehow I'm really curious. How bad is his mess? Is Master Skywalker a total slob?"_

Ahsoka crescendoed forcefully in a dramatic way: "_He.. is.. _the _worst! Absolutely the messiest Jedi Knight in the Order! Probably. He could get expelled for it, since he _never _cleans_! _They say he's the Chosen One. He's never been chosen to _clean _anything, that's for sure. Except maybe when asked by Master Kenobi._ _Apparently Slobwalker__ uses the Force to find things in all the clutter_."

* * *

Anakin Skywalker walked by Lux's room on his way through the hall. Anakin overheard a little of what Ahsoka said. Some sound came out, not at too high a volume. Ahsoka can get loud when she gets really snippy. Anakin wondered what she was talking about. He leaned in for a moment.

Anakin shook his head. He said to himself,

_"Wow.. She shouldn't be so concerned about that. Get a life, Snips!"_

He kept walking. Anakin thought about coming back, just out of curiosity.

* * *

_"Is that all?" _Lux wondered.

_"I don't care that much about Anakin's room. _Not _my business, especially my being his padawan. What gets on my nerves is _He's _a hypocrite. _My _room has to be clean and clearly organized; on the other hand one time his room smelled like.."_

Lux gestured with an open hand._ "Ok I get it."_

_"I know I said that's not my business. I just like how you're so different from my master. I don't need to say much about the missions with Master Skywalker. Nothing is certain. There are no solid plans. If there is a plan, it changes. Everything is chaos until the mission is done."_

_"Sounds horrifying."_

_"It's fun. I love it. If I didn't, I'd leave the order."_

_"Hmm."  
_

_"If you were a Jedi, you would have a great deal in common with Master Kenobi. You would've been an awesome apprentice for him. Skyguy- the all powerful 'Chosen One'- is good, but he's scary sometimes. Lately, much has changed for the better. If not for the war, who knows?" _

_"I've been thinking about how amazing it would be if I had force powers. Nonetheless, I doubt I could handle a Jedi's life. That doesn't mean I want to be like Dooku. He's a scummy creepy evil wormy clown. The 'noble' count will die eventually after he runs out of hot air. When that vomiter speaks I'm not sure what end it all comes out of."_

Ahsoka couldn't help but let out big laughter. _"Lux, sometimes you are super funny!" _She sat by Lux and gazed into his eyes. "Amazing."

Tired of sitting, the two stood and paced aimlessly around the room. Neither one had any use for having drinks with the others.

_"I'm getting wistful about how things have changed. Things were really exciting in the beginning. It was just me and the Gerreras, along with a few others like Dono. We were under attack in the jungle, but it was _exciting_! I wasn't a spoiled rich teenager or some has-been former senator. I was the same as everyone else."_

_"It's comforting to be one of many. That's largely what being a Jedi is all about, togetherness. We try to find peace."_

Lux listened closely, like he usually does. Ahsoka had his full attention.

_"You're no clone, Lux. You're not average. Take advantage of your smarts and your gift for gab! You can do great things with oratory, any Jedi or politician can tell you that."_

_"For me, it's fighting, this..." _Lux held up a datapad._ "or politics. Maybe now's a good time to write a speech. We all know about the gritty substance. What speeches need are zing and pizzazz. Change! Move Forward! It's time to set aside yesterday's mistakes for tomorrow's promise! Why be separate when we are stronger together?!" _

Ahsoka felt hopeful. She wondered if Lux was going to come back to the Republic.

_"You could make speeches to bring worlds back to the Republic. The Chancellor will want you. You see, my master, Anakin Skywalker, has _extreme _pull with the man himself. The Republic can pay you in whatever form you like. A tony flat on the resort world of Pantolomin, complete with complimentary gift baskets? Plenty of praise and compliments from Palpatine... filled with millions of credits!?"_

"_I'm not offering myself for sale, 'Soka." _ Lux deadpanned.

_"Yeah? Well how about if I throw in a free live-in togruta? Somebody mysterious and _exotic_, and yet familiar all at once. She'll cook and clean.. or droids will, anyway."_

_"Hah! In my dreams!" _Lux had let out joyous snickering._ "You're too much, Ahsoka."_

_"Yea, that would be me. But somebody would have to fill in for me when I'm gone." _

_"Somehow, I have to make it. The Republic can pay well for the hazard. With the way the war's going, the CIS will eventually lose. It won't be quick, but they'll be defeated."_

_"I'm glad you're confident of that now. Once Grievous gets turned into scrap like the other tinnies, it's only a matter of time."_

_"I'm no political ideologue anymore. All of that died with my parents... as it should be." _Lux paused for a second._ "I don't know. The Separatist 'ideals' are just propaganda. It just felt good at the time. The Republic is corrupt, yet.."_

Ahsoka sat on the bed. There wasn't much except boxes; no real chairs.

_"Hey, ahh.. Why don't you sit down with me? I have a good spot for you, right on my lap. How about a nice back rub?"_

_"I'd like that."_

* * *

_"We are out of gin, Obi Wan."_

_"Ah drat! Of all the things... yet being out of my favorite drink is no big deal. I drink too much of the blue stuff on Coruscant anyway."_

_"Very true, Master Kenobi. More wine?"_

_"Please." _

Some more wine is poured.

_"That was a good move you did Anakin, passing that gin around."_

_"Yeah it definitely was". _Anakin nodded respectfully. _"I have to go check on something and look around. Back in a moment."_

Obi-Wan was content to lose himself in the Force and his drink.

* * *

Anakin was where he was earlier, but he had to get closer- much closer- in order to hear anything.

_"Ahh that was a good rub, 'Soka."_

_"Ok. Here get off of me."_ Lux stood up. _"Alright. Get back on the bed. Yeah like that, with your back up."_

Skywalker was tempted to hack the door open and chastise his wayward padawan, but he imagined his wife's condemnation. There is a balance between her pressure to ignore this and him going off the deep end. Being harsh on Ahsoka for this type of situation wouldn't sit well with Padme. Thoughts appeared in Skywalker's mind. The hypocrisy, Ahsoka's embarrassment, and the lack of explicit rules against relations. The permission of relations only applied to Knights and Masters, but clearly abstinence is strongly encouraged for all Jedi. Ahsoka is a padawan in the Jedi Order and discipline has to be maintained. Still, this is a war, and a skilled padawan can't be expelled for a minor infraction of the rules. What the force is she doing? Yet a massive point stuck with Anakin. Ahsoka Tano is older now. She's not a youngling anymore. She's caught between two forces, as never before, so to treat her like she betrayed the Order for letting off steam is beyond the pale. It's possible shes has not done anything. Obi-Wan criticized Anakin as a padawan for questionable choices relatively often. He still does from time to time. However, Obi-Wan never had to deal with a Padawan Skywalker doing anything like this. Anakin settled on doing some sort of careful criticism, but nothing further. Afterward, this had to go under the biggest rug possible.

Anakin thought this through, since the other person involved is one of the rebels, their lead diplomat at that. Anakin did careful thinking. "Obi Wan is in a daze, so he won't care about my padawan. I need a bit more to drink so I can sort this out better later. I should be hands off. The Force can take care of this. Trust it, I can, for once."


End file.
